Seven Deadly Sins
by NameLess3
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Greed and Envy. Seven Sins that fit seven characters. Who will they be?
1. GLUTTONY

GLUTTONY- SIMON

If there was one thing that Simon hated since he became a vampire, was the constant thirst for blood. Ever since that day. He felt this burning sensation at the back of his throat that could only be calmed with the taste of blood. And not just any blood; he needed the warm and juicy blood from a human being, not the cold one that he could war up in the micro or animal's blood. No. This wasn't Twilight, where animal blood made everything okay. It made everything harder, because animal blood was just a replacement of the real stuff. The real, juicy, red, and tasty stuff.

He blamed it on Jace. If he hadn't given him blood that day on the boat, he wouldn't know what blood from a living human tasted like. Then again, if he hadn't done that, then Simon wouldn't be "alive" right now.

Then he tried to blame Isabelle, for offering her blood to him. He was getting better at controlling his thirst (or so he told himself) and then she came and told him to drink from her! The woman was practically asking for him to kill her! He gave in, and miraculously stopped. He felt guilty for that because he enjoyed it when he shouldn't have. Deep inside, Simon knew that it wasn't Izzy's fault; it was his for giving in. His for being weak. And his for craving blood.

Simon knew that the rest of his immortal life would be like this. Till the end of time, he would only be a blood thirsty beast with an unending crave for blood; that was the truth. It had always been the truth. There was no way to change it.


	2. PRIDE

PRIDE-JACE

"You are so full of pride Jace, it will be your destruction someday"  
Jace laughed at that phrase every time someone said it to him. It was funny that they thought that pride would be someone's destruction. He thought it was a good thing, because when you have pride, it meant you never gave in to battles and that lead to never loosing. So if pride let you win, how could it be bad?  
Of course, it also had its bad side. Like right now. He was talking in Taki's with Clary, after the whole Valentine-ship-exploded-because-of-Clary. Had they won? Of course not. Only a battle, but not the war. At least not yet.  
Anyway, Clary wanted to tell him something important, just like he did. He had taken a decision. He was going to act like just her brother and nothing more, because that is what she wanted. It hurt him, but he would do it for her. And he told her. He was quite shocked with her.  
He expected her to show happiness and excitement, relief even, but not pain and disappointment. It was there, only for a second and then it was replaced by fake happiness. He didn't understand it at first; 'why are you sad? Isn't this what you wanted?' He thought confused. Then it hit him; she was sad because she was hoping he'd tell her that they could keep their relationship secret. He would bet his Marks that she was going to suggest that before he spoke. Part of him wanted to tell her exactly that, that they could be together and no one ha to know. The other part wanted to laugh bitterly. Wasn't she the one who wanted them apart? To act like brother and sister? Wasn't she the one that thought their love was repulsive?  
It wasn't fair, Jace thought, that now, when he was willing to forget her, she did this. Well, it didn't work that way. He gave her a chance and she hurt his pride, and as he said, pride didn't let him lose battles, including this one. If Jace alone was hard to forgive, the Jace with a hurt pride is even harder. No matter how much he wanted to give in to Clary's wish, his pride wouldn't let him.  
When he left Taki's, all he could do was curse himself repeatedly.  
"Seems like all those people weren't wrong..." He whispered, watching Clary's form retreat with slumped shoulders, until she wasn't visible anymore. "Pride does destroy you..."


	3. LUST

**A/N: I apologize if Izzy seems OOC. ^^; **

LUST-ISABELLE

Isabelle looked at herself in the mirror, turning occasionally to make sure every angle was perfect. She gave a smirk. She looked beautiful, gorgeous even. She knew perfectly well how she looked and what effect she cause in the people surrounding her. Especially the male gender.

She heard a knock in the door and her brother Alec came in. He looked at what she was wearing, gave a disapproving look and told her they were leaving in 5. When the door closed, she rolled her eyes. Of course her brother disapproved of her attire. To her, the skirt was just the right length, showing enough to make any men drool. To him, it exposed to much unnecessary skin. But brothers where brothers. Alec would always worry about her, and to him, wearing those clothes was the same as saying "I AM HERE! RAPE ME!". Isabelle had to laugh and shake her head at the thought. By the Angel, she was a _shadowhunter. _She knew how to defend herself if someone tried to get smart with her. It wasn't that way. Whenever it came to relationships, she was the one in control. With one last glance at her reflection, she grabbed a jacket and left her room.

Time later, she found herself in Pandemonium. It wasn't the first time they had visited the club, and she certainly hoped it wasn't the last time. She loved the feeling she got in there, surrounded by people dancing and having fun, living a carefree life. She smiled as she looked around, her eyes searching for her prey. Jace and Alec were right behind her, glamoured, but she wasn't. Oh no, she had spent quite some time in her appearance and wanted everyone to see it, so she decided to leave the glamour out, at least for tonight. She wanted to have fun. A small pulse in her neck made her attention snap back at place. Her gaze fell on a boy with raven black hair and eyes almost the same color. He was looking straight at her, a smile playing on his lips. She could feel all the demonic aura emanating from him. _Found you. _She thought. She looked back at Alec and Jace, both of them distracted, looking around searching for the demon. They hadn't notice that he was standing right in front of them. She gave a soft laugh and turned to the demon again. She gave a flirtatious smile towards him and moved her head in the direction of a closet. His eyes trailed up her body and he smirked, nodding his head. She gave one last look to Alec and Jace and went into the closet.

She smirked, leaning against the wall waiting for the demon to arrive. Who said that she couldn't have a little fun before getting rid of him?

As soon as the door opened, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her smashing their lips together. The demon managed to close the door behind him, and he returned the kiss with the same force. His hands went to her and started roaming her body up and down. Words weren't needed, just actions. Isabelle smirked, feeling the demon's hands. She shouldn't be doing this, she should be killing him right now, but there was a certain part of her –a sick, twisted part- that actually liked to do this. It gave the whole mission a spark of fire and she was a Lightwood. Her family crest was fire, so of course it would interest her. She could manage just fine. As long as it was a little spark, everything would be fine.

The kissing and touching continued, getting more and more serious by the minute. Isabelle's shirt was on the floor along with the demon's shirt. She smirked, knowing well what was going to happen. The closet didn't have any light, but some of the light from outside could make its way through the crack in the door, and it was enough for her Marks to be seen. She heard the boy gasp and his eyes met hers. She smiled at him before grabbing her knife from her tight sheath and stabbing him in the chest, before he even got to say something. He gasped again and looked at her in disbelief. He tried to claw at her but she moved and pinned him against the wall, making the knife go deeper. He winced and yelped in pain, starting to convulse. She gave a laugh and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He cursed her. Then, he vanished. She smirked and leaned against a wall. And Alec thought she couldn't handle herself. Isabelle was sure that there was no one who would become more than a spark to her; no one would become a full flame. She always made sure to put the spark out. She always got rid of them.

She got her shirt on and smoothed her hair a bit. She walked out of the closet and went next to Jace and Alec.

"Any luck finding the demon?" she asked

Alec and Jace jumped a bit. She smiled. "Where have you been?!" her brother asked her, worry in his voice.

She smiled and shrugged. "Looking around," she said "trying to find the demon. Got nothing, sadly"

Alec sighed. "We found nothing…maybe it was a false alarm."

"Probably." Isabelle agreed. "We should head back home now, I want to get a good rest for at least one night." Alec nodded his head in agreement.

Jace groaned. "Man…I really wanted to kill something tonight! It's the third false alarm in the week!"

Isabelle smirked. "Better luck next time." With that, she turned and walked to the door, tossing her hair to the side with a move of her hand. She just couldn't wait for the next time they came here.


End file.
